Drunk and Honest
by NocheKrovoche
Summary: Kisses are not just accidents. it's the inevitable pull of the heart towards its soulmate.


**Drunk and Honest**

**By: NocheKrovoche**

_-I do not own any of the characters so don't sue._

**U U **

The first time they saw each other, they instantly knew there was something that links them together. But due to their circumstances, they quickly assumed it to be hate. That was their first meeting and the beginning of a lifelong relationship that they both harboured in every fiber of their being-even if they wouldn't admit it to themselves.

u . u . u . u . u

The sidelong glances and fleeting looks soon became a part of their daily routine. Usually, it was directed with so much disdain that other people would look away whenever they caught sight of the two in the corridors or classrooms. Their aura exudes a rivalry that only headstrong ringleaders could muster; and yet, there are still some people who see more than the heated glares they send each other from across the room.

Those people would be their friends who secretly smiles as they stared at the couple, throwing knowing glances to the other party. They often wondered how long they would have to keep an act up. It can get quite troublesome to fake a fight with the friends of the opposing side when they both knew what was really there.

u . u . u . u . u

When Yankumi told Ren that Ogata wasn't his enemy, it had an odd pull on his heart that made his stomach churn. He knew that before, he just needed someone to confirm it too-to know that he wasn't the only one thinking like that. It made him feel somewhat happy to finally have someone say it. He ran as fast as he could to get away from the 'crazy teacher', his thoughts filled with the bad tempered rival.

u . u . u . u . u

It happened so fast, with no pause or even a warning. The whole world turned into a mess of blurred streetlights and asphalt pavement. One minute, they were standing three feet away from each other, throwing insults back and forth, then the next, they were tangled in each other's limbs, their eyes wide as saucers as their lips crushed into an unintentional kiss. Neither remembered which one tripped, but it didn't matter at the moment. But the magic was shattered by the loud honking of a car. When Ogata came to his senses, he found himself alone on the ground, his heart pounding in his chest as his lips tingled with the strange feeling of delight.

u . u . u . u . u

He wanted to ditch class. No one would really blame Ren for this unless they know the real reason why he wanted to. The truth is, he was afraid of what fate awaits for him once he enters the classroom of 3-D and into the prying eyes of Yamato. He wasn't afraid of the guy, per se, but there was that nagging feeling of shame and anxiety.

In all honesty, he couldn't understand himself either, because it's not like it was his fault that _that_ happened. And yet, it was the fact that he didn't feel all too bothered about it that was making him feel embarrassed. Guys weren't supposed to shrug off as if nothing happened when another guy kisses them, right. They're suppose to get mad or something, not get all flustered and hot and stuff like he is doing when remembering that-actually, they're not supposed to be thinking about the damn kiss at all. But here he was, standing outside the classroom, having a mental debate and confusing himself further.

u . u

Suddenly, there was a tap on his shoulders, and he couldn't stop the startled yelp that escaped his lips. Turning around to tell off his assailant, he came face to face with none other than Yamato himself. Apparently, he also lost some sleep over the matter, and thus came to school late.

They stayed like that for a while, each trying to say something-anything that would break the silence. Finally, the awkward air that loomed about them became too much for Ren to handle, so he did the first thing he came up with. He valiantly turned around and bolted out of the hallway, running towards his house hoping that he could stay cooped up in there for the rest of his life.

It wasn't until he was halfway to his home that he got a grip of his common sense and stopped at the nearby park. '_I really am an idiot.' _he thought to himself, thinking about how cowardly he must've looked when he suddenly dashed out as if he was on fire. Sighing dejectedly, he made his way to the arcades.

u . u

Yamato, on the other hand, stood a couple more minutes outside the classroom before making his way out of school again. He needed the time to think anyway, since he hadn't come up with a rational explanation to what he was feeling. Too many times, he had labelled it as hate or frustration, but after the kiss, he just couldn't deny it anymore. He was really in love. And he wanted to kick himself for not saying anything earlier and only looking dumbly at Ren. He was sure that the other boy thought he was a weirdo, what with the way he ran and all.

u . u . u . u . u

The day dragged on rather slowly for the two delinquents, as they each went their own way attempting to shed some new light on to their situation. It's not like anything would change much, since they're not exactly the buddy-buddy type kind of people. But as the day progressed, Ren was becoming more and more irritated. He just couldn't stop thinking about Ogata Yamato. His nefarious face keep popping in his mind like a plague, and caused him to lose a few easy fights in the arcade. Everywhere he'd turn, he'd see that lovable poker-face, except his inner eye kept zero-ing on his lips.

WHOA, whoa, whoa.

_That_ thought was not right. 'Lovable' was not something he'd describe him. More like 'Annoying' is what he is. And it doesn't help his ranting that the guy that just walked in the establishment looked a lot like Ogata. He even walked like him, and swivelled his head to push back his hair like Ogata, and , and ...Crap.

It _is_ Ogata.

And it looked like he's walking towards him too.

u . u . u . u . u

It was a no-brainer where Ogata would find Ren. He is _always_ playing around the arcade when he is alone, although, he's not quite sure how or why he'd known that little fact. It's just like one of those other things like he knows Ren loves sweets, and cats, and tickling people and a lot more myriad things that he probably shouldn't know, but does. It was only now that he'd realized that he had probably been unconsciously studying the other 'top dog', which is kind of creepy.

When he finally spotted the dark haired guy, he just couldn't stop thinking of how cute he looked with his face scrunched up in desperation as his character was probably being beaten by the other guy's. The bleached bangs were falling over his dark eyes, and he wanted nothing more than to reach up and brush them out of his perfect face.

There's no use denying it anymore. He is really, really in love with him.

u . u

The fight finally ended, and by the way Ren's frown deepened, he had lost. Without really thinking, Ogata made his way towards the defeated teen, thoughts of comforting him were the only thing running in his mind. Of course, when he was just a few steps away from him, reality just decided to punch him in the face.

"What," Ren's voice rang out clearly "Are you looking for a fight now?"

u . u . u . u . u

Ren hadn't meant to snap at him, he was just getting too flustered and didn't know what to do. All he knew was that if he'd let Ogata near him, there's no telling what will happen to his heart. It's been beating erratically since seeing the other male. But suddenly being aware that half of the people's attention was on them, he quickly made for the exit, while the other male followed hotly behind him.

The moment they stepped out of the doors, Ogata seized his arm and proceeded to drag him off somewhere. He wanted to protest, but all that came out of his mouth were gibberish talk, so instead of humiliating himself further, he just clamped it shut and fumed inside. His face burned a delicate shade of pink when he realized that he was being dragged towards his own home-which is really weird, since he didn't think Yamato would know where it was. It never occurred to him that it might just have been a coincidence.

The beating of his heart instantly sped up when they reached his gate. There was no way that he'd let _him_ in his house when his sister was out. Dirty thought suddenly flooded his mind when he looked up at Ogata's face. He couldn't let that happen, so he decided then that the moment he lets go, he's going to make a run for it.

But the hand didn't release him, and instead tightened around his arm. He was suddenly very conscious of himself under the scrutiny of Ogata's eyes, and he let his eyes rest on anywhere but the man in front of him.

"Don't run," Came the sultry voice laced with so much worry, causing Ren to snap his attention back to his captor. "I just want to talk." Yamato pleaded, slowly easing up his grip on Ren's abused arm.

The stunned teen could do nothing but stare back at him in wonder, until finally, he heaved a deep sigh and opened the gate and let themselves in his home. At that moment, he knew he was making the worst mistake ever, but couldn't care less. He just wants the other teen to wipe that look off his face, because it was causing his heart to break into a tiny million pieces.

u . u . u . u . u

They went straight to his room, which consisted only of a bed, a small fridge, and his 'study' desk. Ren sat down on the floor, motioning for Ogata to do the same. The other male was hesitant for a moment, feeling his courage falter and cursing his luck, but he still sat next to the brooding teen.

"Anou sa-"

"Look-"

Both said at the same time, before pausing and looking at each other, urging the other one to go on, but they were both very embarrassed to continue.

"If we're gonna start talking about this, I'm gonna need some beer." Ren blurted out louder than he intended, and got up to get a six pack from the fridge. He offered some to Ogata, and the other took it gratefully. Again, for the second time that day, he watched in wonder as Ogata chugged down his drink in three intervals, and saw him finish it off while he hadn't even touched his. Feeling a bit up for the challenge, he looked at his drink resolutely and took a few large gulps. He suddenly became aware that the drink didn't taste like his usual beer, and wondered idly why the alcohol was working abnormally faster than usual. He eyed the can in his hand thinking hard, when he finally spotted the label that spelled out t-r-o-u-b-l-e. It wasn't his beer, in fact, it wasn't any beer at all. It was some weird shit his sister's customer gave her. He was going to punch the guy when he sees him next, but right now, the world was spinning and he feels as light as a feather.

A movement from his side caught his eye and he realized that Ogata was probably faring worse than him. His head was already bobbing up and down, looking as though he's fighting a losing battle against sleep. Feeling responsible for this, he got up and meant to help him onto his bed where he would be more comfortable.

"O-ogata – hic— get up. Sleep in my bed, the floor's uncomfortable." He tried shaking the boy awake, but to no avail. Ren knew this was bad, as he was also losing his control over his own body, and looking at Ogata when his cheeks were dusted with a blush and his full lips parted ever so slightly, makes him want to kiss him again.

But, no! He was not going to take advantage of him. He was going to put him to bed and talk to him later-without alcohol. So Ren took hold of the other male and tried to heave him on the bed, but being tipsy himself, he lost his balance and the two of them toppled on the soft mattress.

Ren grumpily reached up to his head only to find that his arms were full of another body. A very warm body. A very warm and lithe body. _The _very warm and lithe body of Ogata Yamato, who is currently holding onto him and mumbling in his self-induced sleep.

He smiled at this, not really caring whatever comes his way. In the brink of his drunk-ness, he just couldn't deny his feelings anymore. People did say that drunks become more honest with their emotions. So before he sobers up, he wanted to be honest with himself, even just for a little while longer, and kiss Ogata's lips again.

As he did so, Ogata stirs and looked as if he wanted to wake up, but all he did was move to a more comfortable position and curl up closer against Ren's chest.

" I'm sorry about the other day." Ogata mumbles, only vaguely aware that he is on top of Ren. " I didn't mean to trip." he pauses and looks straight up to Ren "I like you." He says finally, before drifting off to a deep slumber.

Ren smiles, despite himself and kisses him again.

"That's okay. I like you too." He whispers softly against Ogata's ear and finally lets sleep claim him too, holding onto Ogata for dear life. He didn't care about the world anymore. He was drunk, let him be honest for the moment, and let tomorrow come as it pleases.

u . u . u . u . u

When they awoke, it was already night, and Ogata has the worst hangover ever, although he would rather die than confesses that he's never really drank till he passed out before. It was bad enough that he got drunk with one can of-WAIT, it doesn't say beer on the label.

Ren, realizing that Ogata had found out about his mistake tried to explain himself before more misunderstandings occur.

"AH! That was my sister's. She must've put it in my fridge because hers is always full." He tried fruitlessly, looking over the other male, but suddenly, events of their previous conversation came crashing in. His face turned scarlet from remembering his actions.

Ogata turned to him, intending to lecture him about thinking before acting, when he noticed the color of the other male's face. Upon seeing this, all thoughts of reprimanding him flew out the window.

Another uncomfortable silence ensued as the two teens tried to organize their thoughts. The minutes passed and the only noise that could be heard was the blowing of the wind and the soft rapping of the leaves on the window pane.

Ogata was the first one to break the silence. "Three." He grumbles, being careful to look anywhere but Ren, and blushing until his face was a lovely shade of red.

"Three?" questions Ren, not really following the other teen's train of thoughts.

"That's already three kisses." He explains sombrely, finally gathering enough courage to look him in the eye.

"That's.. um.. ano-I.." he started uncertainly. Ren stiffened at the realization and the possibility that Ogata was angry for having been taken advantage of when he was clearly drunk.

"I-I _think_ I like you." he stuttered out. He didn't know what else to say, but he knew that once he gets his head on right, he would be too much of a coward to say those words again without the help of alcohol, so he might as well take the opportunity before that happens.

"Oya, oya." Ogata said, hiding his face in his hands. Even with the massive headache, he could still process the words said to him. "Last night there was no 'think' in that sentence. But I guess you weren't thinking then." He said, feeling a little bit dejected.

u . u

Ren didn't know what happened next. All he knew was that he had to stop Ogata from leaving and misunderstanding _again_, so he grabbed him as he made to get up. He wound his strong arms around the gloomy teen's waist, and thought about how he didn't mind having his arms full of Ogata again. Quite on the contrary, he actually felt very happy like that.

"I like you." He said with more conviction.

Ogata's eyes softened as a smile broke on his face. "I like you too." he replies and lets himself be held like that. His chuckling caught Ren's attention and the said boy turned him to ask him what was so funny.

"I think were more honest as drunks than when we are sober. So, care for another drink?" he explained, eyeing him cheekily and grabbed another can of liquor.

"I'd rather wake up next to you without a hangover." Smiles the other. "I could see your face more clearly then." He said with finality, dragging their bodies back to the bed and holding onto each other again. This time, with no intention of letting go.

That was the end of their awkward moment together, and the start of the awkward moments of their friends when walking in on them making out in the least likely places.

**U U **

A/N : At first, it was going to be a series of drabbles-pointless and unrelated- but then the story took a turn of its own and I couldn't help but make a drunk-confession scene for them. AH, sweet love.

You know the drill, please review!


End file.
